


True love

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Malévola [1]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Malévola - Fandom
Genre: Mãe e filha, Other, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após a morte de Stefan, Malévola, Aurora, Diaval e as três fadas guardiãs voltam a viver na floresta dos moors, dessa vez definitivamente.
Relationships: Aurora/Maleficent (Disney)
Series: Malévola [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725046
Kudos: 5





	True love

**Author's Note:**

> Malévola não me pertence. Pertence aos estúdios Disney.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

_Eu conheço você_

_Eu andei com você uma vez em um sonho_

_Eu conheço você_

_O seu olhar tem um brilho familiar_

_E eu sei, que visões raramente são tudo o que parecem_

_Mas se eu conheço você sei o que vai fazer_

_Você vai me amar imediatamente_

_Do jeito que fez uma vez em um sonho_

Aurora estava correndo atrás de Diaval pelo rio, pouco se importando com o frio que fazia naquela manhã. Os moors estavam perseguindo os dois, todos cheios de imensa alegria. Aurora, como quase sempre, estava com seu inabalável sorriso no rosto. Todos estavam cobertos de lama e água, como daquela vez em que Malévola cobrira Diaval com lama da cabeça aos pés.

– Com certeza foi melhor para Aurora viver aqui nesta floresta, ela está tão feliz! – Disse Knotgrass.

Fittle prontamente concordou com ela com um aceno positivo de cabeça.

– Eu também acho... Mas às vezes penso se ela não vai se sentir solitária vivendo tão longe dos humanos – falou Thistletwit.

Fittle estreitou os olhos em reflexão e concordou silenciosamente com outro aceno de cabeça, enquanto as borboletas azuis voavam ao seu redor.

– Não seja tonta! – Knotgrass replicou irritada – Eu sei que muitas coisas aconteceram no passado, mas olhe só como as coisas mudaram! Como Aurora trouxe de volta o coração bom que Malévola teve um dia. Ela não precisa estar arrodeada de humanos na maioria duvidoso, ela é feliz aqui.

Fittle concordou mentalmente, mas ainda confusa como costumava ser coçou a cabeça quando seus pensamentos deram um nó.

– Eu acho que você tem razão – ela disse finalmente a Knograss.

Nesse momento, Malévola apareceu andando atrás delas. As três estremeceram. Sabiam que o coração da fada voltara a ser puro e bondoso, mas tinha apenas um mês e algumas semanas dos últimos acontecimentos. As três guardiãs da princesa ainda levariam tempo para se acostumarem com as coisas de volta à normalidade e Malévola sendo gentil de novo. Ela percebeu e as olhou de maneira séria, percebendo a dúvida nos três olhares, depois sorriu, sendo retribuída por elas e se afastou. Quando estava longe o suficiente soltou uma boa gargalhada. Sabia muito bem o que se passava na cabeça das três. Por outro lado, não podia deixar de sentir-se um pouco culpada. Aurora não fora a única ferida por seu antigo ódio.

– O que esteve fazendo? – Perguntou a Diaval quando ele apareceu encharcado e sujo de lama.

– Estava brincando com Aurora e os moors, como daquela vez – ele explicou sorridente.

– Vá se limpar – ela riu dele e saiu voando.

– Podia limpar todos nós rapidamente com magia... – ele reclamou para si mesmo enquanto via Malévola se afastar na direção de Aurora, mas não antes de lhe lançar um olhar e novamente fazê-lo ficar parecendo uma estátua de lama.

Aurora estava sentada na margem do rio, ainda rindo junto com os moors, também coberta de água e lama. Quando viram Diaval, as risadas da princesa e dos moors se intensificaram.

– Eu não vou reclamar dessa vez porque isso fez Aurora se divertir... – ele falou segurando sua irritação.

A própria Malévola riu, quando Aurora lhe atirou lama também. Ela lhe lançou um olhar falsamente zangado e iniciou uma nova guerra com a água e lama do rio, o que terminou com Aurora e os moors presenciando uma boa cena de Diaval sendo jogado dentro do rio por Malévola. Ele se agarrara aos pés de sua senhora enquanto ela voava. Malévola voou arrastando Diaval preso a seus pés e os sacudiu até ele cair dentro do pequeno rio, arrancando risadas até das três fadas guardiãs.

– Você não queria que eu o deixasse limpo? Aí está.

Ele levantou-se e observou a si mesmo. Realmente quase não havia mais lama, apesar de ainda estar encharcado.

– Obrigado... – ele falou, um tanto sarcástico, mas Malévola o ignorou dessa vez.

Por instantes esteve perdia em uma lembrança. Muitos anos atrás ela havia jogado alguém do rio do mesmo jeito que fizera com Diaval agora. Lembrar daquela pessoa fez seu coração doer um pouco, apesar de tê-lo perdoado e de ele nem estar mais vivo. Mas após anos da traição ele lhe dera o maior presente que Malévola podia receber. A cura de sua alma e de seu coração, a única coisa que a mantê-la viva como quem ela era realmente, o que lhe impedira de sucumbir completamente na escuridão e desaparecer para sempre atrás de seu ódio e sede de vingança. Aurora havia curado seu coração envenenado pouco a pouco, sem que Malévola sequer percebesse, mesmo com Diaval lhe dando constantes advertências, e a fizera não só amar alguém de novo como lhe devolvera sua paz, sua alma, suas asas e até a capacidade de perdoar aquele que quase destruiu sua vida para sempre. Ela não acreditava mais em amor verdadeiro havia anos e Aurora a fizera perceber que ele ainda existia, escondido no lugar mais improvável. Voltando à realidade após segundos observou aos demais e a si mesma, usando sua magia para jogar água em si, Aurora e nos moors, deixando-os livres da lama.

– Obrigada, Madrinha – ela lhe disse sorridente.

– Vamos nos secar – ela falou, retribuindo o sorriso.

Apesar de agora viverem definitivamente na floresta dos moors, Aurora e suas três tias adotivas mantinham alguns objetos trazidos da antiga cabana.

– Aqui está – disse Flittle, trazendo toalhas.

Após estarem devidamente secas e com roupas secas, encontraram-se com Diaval, já com roupas secas também e sentaram-se próximos ao local onde Aurora costumava se encontrar Philip, o mesmo lugar ondem haviam se conhecido.

– Olha só quem está ali – Diaval falou, reconhecendo um vulto e um cavalo entre as árvores.

Ouviram o nome de Aurora ser chamado ao longe, e ela sorriu, e olhou para Malévola, como que pedindo licença para retirar-se.

– Vai lá.

Ela levantou-se e correu na direção da voz, que agora podiam ver nitidamente que pertencia ao príncipe Philip.

– Não sente medo? Por ela ou por você... – Diaval lhe perguntou – Sei que já faz bastante tempo que eles se conhecem e que ele vem aqui... Aurora é um caso a parte, mas outros humanos...

– Ele não é um humano qualquer. Apesar da ausência do meu muro de espinhos, apenas almas tão puras e bondosas como a de Aurora conseguem adentrar essa floresta. Tem sido sempre assim, desde os tempos em que aquela pessoa tinha um coração puro de criança.

O corvo sabia que ela falava de Stefan. Ele convivera com Malévola naquela floresta, até que seu coração, já quase adulto, se corrompeu e ele se uniu aos humanos gananciosos.

– Fico de olho nele por pura precaução, mas sei que ele fará bem a Aurora. Ela é capaz de sentir a alma das pessoas. Ela saberia se ele não fosse bom.

Viram o jovem casal abraçar-se e se despedirem em meio às árvores. Aurora voltou sorridente até eles.

– Você se tornou uma boa mãe substituta – ele comentou com um sorriso e afastou-se para algum lugar.

Ela não soube o que responder, observou sumir enquanto refletia. Nunca pensara daquela forma, mas ele estava certo.

– Tão rápido...?

– Ele disse que vai voltar mais tarde – ela respondeu, sentando-se ao lado de Malévola.

– Ele é um bom menino, sinto que lhe fará bem.

– Fico feliz por saber disso. Madrinha... Quando nós nos casarmos, poderei continuar vivendo aqui, com ele...?

– Se é o que deseja... – ela respondeu apenas, recebendo um sorriso de Aurora.

O sorriso da princesa era contagiante. Era impossível ignorá-lo. Malévola retribuiu o sorriso de sua filha adotiva, pousando a mão em seus cabelos dourados e inclinando-se até ela, beijando suavemente a testa da princesa.

– Ficaremos felizes em tê-los aqui.

– Obrigada!

Nesse momento o sol as presenteou com alguns raios que conseguiram infiltrar-se por entre as árvores, aquecendo a fria floresta, como se também celebrasse a paz que se estabelecera após todos aqueles anos difíceis.

FIM


End file.
